


I want to break free

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Kreachus (Kreacher/Argus Filch) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: From this life.
Relationships: Argus Filch/Kreacher
Series: Kreachus (Kreacher/Argus Filch) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097210
Comments: 2





	I want to break free

Our story starts in Number 12, Grimmauld Place, Kreacher the house elf has been waiting for his master's return for a month now. His boyfriend Argus Filch has come to visit him, but he has another plan up his sleeve.

Argus asked, "How are you doing today, Kreach?"

Kreacher muttered, "I grow weary of this lifestyle and without my master around, I have nothing to do except clean. I want to break free from this prison."

Argus smiled. "About that, I might have given someone a call."

The doorbell rang and Kreacher answered it to let in Harry Potter himself and his husband Draco.

Kreacher bowed and gasped. "M-Master, you're back!"

Harry gestured to Argus and told him, "I hear that you want to be free."

Kreacher mumbled, "I want what you want, master. But he was right."

Draco stated, "Potter, you can't expect him to be happy. He's a slave for Merlin's sake! Besides, we hardly need a house elf now."

Harry said, "No need to boss me around, Malfoy. I was about to set him free anyway. For that, you're giving me your sock."

Draco smirked. "I can survive sacrificing a sock."

He took one of his socks off and tossed it at Harry.

Harry turned to Kreacher, handed him the sock and beamed, "With this sock I grant your freedom, live your life and be with whoever makes you happiest."

Kreacher put the sock on his foot and unexpectedly hugged Harry. He grinned. "Thank you, Mas--- Harry."

Harry responded, "It's Filch you should be thanking not me, he was the one who got in touch with me."

Draco added, "Besides, he knows what house elves go through just as well as I do. We never treated ours with kindness and now he's in his grave because he sacrificed himself for this man beside me. Dobby deserved better and so do you, so enjoy your freedom."

Kreacher turned to Argus and smiled. "Thank you, Arg. For helping me get my freedom."

Argus answered, "No need to thank me, I was doing it for both of us."


End file.
